Existing systems allow for individuals to capture a series of videos during a sports event (e.g., football game), and aggregate this information with metadata identifying the particular plays during which the videos were taken and other information such as game statistics. Such systems have the capability of collecting these videos and other types of data from multiple sources. However, the collection of this information must follow a particular sequence, and thus the aggregation of such information cannot be performed in real-time.
A specific example of the aforementioned systems is as follows. In a system, a user can record video of a play locally at the stadium or sports venue and, once recording of the play is completed, upload the video to a server to make it available online. Once the video is online, the system allows someone else to add information about the corresponding play. Such system also has the capability to allow another user to record stats about the play locally and, after manual verification, execute an online process to merge the stats with the video.
However, existing systems such as the one described above wait until after a given play has taken place before merging the video(s) and other data associated with that play. Accordingly, existing systems are not efficient enough to allow users (e.g., coaches) to review the aggregated information about a play from multiple sources before the next play commences. Instead, the coaches must wait for a break in the game (e.g., timeout or half-time) before they are able to review the aggregated information of previous plays.
It would be advantageous to provide a system in which different types of information (e.g., videos, audio data, still images, and/or metadata) captured for a particular event (e.g., a football game, a play, or a concert) are collected and aggregated in real-time, in a format that is easily consumed during the event. If the particular event is organized as a series of sub-events (e.g., set plays from scrimmage in a football game, acts in a play, songs in a concert), it would be advantageous for such a system to make the captured information of the most recent sub-event available to users (e.g., in a playlist) as soon as (or possibly before) the sub-event is completed.